A device for measuring a pressure and a temperature in the induction pipe of an internal combustion engine is known from German Published Patent Appln. No. 197 31 420. This device has a connecting piece insertable into the induction pipe. A temperature sensor used for measuring the temperature is inserted into this connecting piece. The temperature sensor is made up of a temperature sensor element and of lead wires, which are guided into the interior of the device, and there, electrically contacted and mechanically held.
In operation, such devices are subjected to a variety of thermal and mechanical loads. The temperature sensor has a temperature sensor element, which is attached to a conducting wire and is exposed to a flow of a fluid medium in the induction pipe. At an end of the device facing away from the fluid medium, the conducting wire is contacted by a plug contact. In such a device, high flow velocities may disadvantageously cause vibrations to be excited in the temperature sensor, in which case the entire conducting wire is set into vibration.